User blog:Kitkitmeme/Purpleplum Girls
The PowerPlume Girls The PurplePlume girls are quite naughty the girls all have a crush on the RowdyRuff Boys the twins have a crush on Butch and Boomer, they think Butch cuter though and Britney well she found Brick the cutest. When Butch (first meets the the twins he just looks at then walk away but the run up and hug and kiss him so ever since then when he) see's the twins he hides in the closest bin or dirty place or just flys and runs away from them (but there to fast for him and hug and kiss him until he pushes them away and runs again!). Britney thinks its funny and chuckles the twins dont get grossed out by snot balls the RowdyRuff boys find out that they can do them a bit better then them! There element is Plumbs thumbs and pussy cat toungs. 1st Episode (The PowerPlume girls) Britney is the eldest out of her sisters she fancy's Brick and she told her twins not to tell his brothers but they did tell Brick and he blacked out. when he woke up he was in hospital he just shouted saying "what the hell are you loosers looking-" then he saw Britney and said "you..." "I Told you not to tell him Nut Job looser rat heads!" "No you told us not to tell his brothers..." "There realated they will tell each other Rat head and mouse brain..." they chuckled quietly "Oh for umm... your lifes sake!" Then pointed at Boomer who was just staring open mouthed but it was'nt that wide...)The next day the RowdyRuff Boys were walking around the woods and MoJoJo was was spying on them "They forgot me and what there life wish was..." MoJoJo almost cryed and shouted in horror "My creation no acomplishments." MoJoJo ran and bounced off the long creepy tree he was standing on..."Guys here we are" Brick glared around Nagsville "Dude you seem quiet waz up?" Butch was glareing to "Yeah waz up?" Boomer copied "Cut it out will ya!" Brick flew up and turnt around mega fast mean while The PowerPlume girls were talking about the PowerPuff Girlz "I hate 'em when will we destroy 'eem?!" "I like Bubbles I think she likes me to Bee!" Boo said "IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Yelled Britney "Its Not impossible!!Its Not Impossible Brit!!!" "...Brick" she wimpered she sat on the out side of the window sill "Butch is the cutest! "Is Not Brick is..."she sighed "I gonna find him NitWits let him cope with you and i`m gonna help him!" Britney held both hand cluched to his hat and fisted... Brick hand on his head and said "wheres my my hat!" a strange cloud amerged Him was inside with MoJo and they stared at the boys then the PurplePlumb girls introuped Butch looked and rolled his eyes "Oh Jeez if its not the purple girls i thorght with a name like that would mean that your purple aliens or somethin' " then and just flew off really fast but Britney court him and pushed him into the water she could breath under water unlike Butch but she quickly flew out laughing Butch flew out and shot lazers at her. They missed "and you said you could do a fight well" she laughed and pointed and spat poisionus bogay balls by axedent luckly they missed Britney but it wasnt so lucky for Butch as they poisioned him "It was her fault" The twins blamed it on each other one hiding behind each other! Little slide (click lots of times on the arrows and see what happens)... PurplePlum Girls.png PurplePlum Girls 3.png